Mountain Dew
by OokamiHime567
Summary: Reborn comes up with a plan to force Tsuna to find out what is affecting their Shimon boss friend. The outcome is unexpected for both but Enma is also leaving with a taste for something he actually likes. 2700 Tsuna x Enma love


Mountain Dew

**+This is my first time writing for these two and I hope you like this. These two are just toooo adorable. Oh, and this doesn't follow the story line I guess.**

9898989

Tsuna's eyes shifted nervously to the right as the breathing next to him increased. He blushed as the other met his gaze and his eyes shot right back to the small bottle he had been fiddling with.

After the whole 'you killed my ancestor, I'm about to kick your ass' thing, Reborn was pretty adamant about the sky and earth families getting along and putting _all_ their differences aside. He didn't know what that had to mean. They had already established that they could all get along and be in each other's presence.

Except for Tsuna.

He liked the Shimon* family just fine. They were quite nice when they weren't trying to kill him and his friends but it was just…_Enma._ The boy confused Tsuna beyond any levels.

At times he wanted to hang around Tsuna and laugh and joke with his Dame other, but the other half of the time, he was distant and easily frightened by Tsuna. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

He tried to be nice and even asked Reborn to lay off with the menacing words and stuff in case that was it. None of it worked. Enma still cringed away from him and still would rather stay at his home alone than to come over and see the family.

It was upsetting that he couldn't seem to get through to the boy and Reborn didn't make it any easier on the young Vongola boss.

He was constantly berating Tsuna on not keeping up with his comrades and figuring out what was wrong. He often came up with dumb, reckless schemes to get the two of them to talk, which just resulted in Enma running home or Tsuna having a yelling meltdown which would also make Enma run home. There was nothing he could do.

This was when Reborn decided that this was all going to be constructed by him and it would all go according to plan…which it didn't.

Thanks to Reborn, both Tsuna and Enma were placed in the former boy's room with snacks littering the small homework doing table.

Tsuna mentally groaned and made a face at the sizzling liquid of his practically full bottle Mountain Dew. Enma seemed to have been looking at him because when Tsuna turned to talk to the redhead, he jerked away and almost knocked over his own bottle of herbal tea.

"Ah, crap!" Tsuna hissed as the green liquid splashed a little on the plush carpet of his room. Enma looked at the mess in shock before his crimson eyes met Tsuna's own bright brown eyes.

"Ah, sorry Sawada-san! I-I didn't mean to!" Tsuna placed a hand on the scrambling boy's shoulder with a sigh and a small smile. Enma gulped and slowly glanced at the boy's relaxed face.

"Enma, it's okay. I'll ask Mama to help me get it up. Let's just go sit on the bed, yeah?" Enma nodded and set the bottle on the table with shaky pale hands. Tsuna sat down on the edge of the bed, close to the pillows while Enma waited a few seconds before sitting on the opposite side of the bed. Tsuna rolled his eyes discretely and moved a little closer toward the middle which immediately prompted Enma to make a dive for the floor.

"I'm fine here Sawada-san."

Tsuna growled lowly and set his bottle down on the bedside table forcefully.

"Enma, tell me what's bothering you? This is getting ridiculous, you realize that don't you?" Enma flinched but otherwise stayed silent which made Tsuna groaned and forced him to put on his HDW mode façade because this shit wasn't rolling.

He steeled his guilt and pity behind a door as thick as Reborn's head and sat in front of Enma, making the other push up against the side of the bed to create space between the two.

"Enma, who are you so afraid of?" Enma did nothing but lower his eyes and turn his head away from the brunette.

The question went unanswered and Tsuna growled before grabbing the other's face in his fingers, forcing him to face Tsuna. He heard the shocked choking sound he elicited from the boy but he continued to stare hard into the other's large eyes.

"Is it me?"

Enma whimpered and that large voice of guilt tried to break out of the closet he had pushed it in specifically for this talk but he shoved it back with determination.

"Answer me Enma. _Is it me_?"

Like before, Enma's breath began to become labored, and his crimson eyes opened wide as he licked his lips nervously. Tsuna's eyes caught the movement and his eyes narrowed as his answer was revealed through mere body language.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you!" The blurted response startled the brunette but he pressed further.

"Enma, you are a part of my famiglia. I want you to trust me, trust that I can help you, and trust that I can protect you. That is what famiglia is about, _trust._"

Enma's hands suddenly found themselves entwined in the silky tresses of Tsuna's unruly hair and what Tsuna expected was a sudden confession of fear of acceptance or something along those lines.

What he got was a pair of soft, hesitant lips colliding with his.

"Mmf!?"

Tsuna stared wide-eyed at the closed lids as Enma carefully molded their lips together slowly. It wasn't unpleasant or bad, but it was unexpected and a shock.

Enma opened his eyes and detached himself from the younger boy with a gasp for air. He met Tsuna's eyes and seeing the shock displayed in them caused him to curl in on himself. He wrapped his arms around himself and drew him legs in, anything to make himself seem smaller than what he already was.

"…Enma?"

The red head sniffled and this was when Tsuna realized they were dealing with something a tad more difficult than regular fear.

"I-I didn't want to upset Sawada-san with my feelings. I can't sleep for the fear that I will dream about him, about someone that doesn't belong to me! I-It's easier to just stay away from Sawada-san so that I don't see him, then I won't dream of him. When I dream and wake up to this," he gestured between his own body and Tsuna, "It _hurts_."

At the sudden confession, Tsuna dimly realized this was what he was hoping for, just not in this context. He stared at the boy with a face of confusion of simple lack of comfortableness. He squirmed and he could feel his once strong HDW mode slowly leaking out.

"Enma, I…I don't-"

Enma chuckled bitterly and stood, making Tsuna flinch at the sudden movements.

"I know. You like Kyoko-Chan and you don't want to mess up anything for the arrival of the Vongola Eleventh. Which is having a relationship with No-Good Enma right?"

Tsuna sputtered and choked on his words as Enma walked toward the window with quick purposeful movements. Tsuna ran toward him, grabbing his arm and yanking him back away from the only unlocked opening which allowed chilled air to seep into the room.

Enma turned around, shocked to find a furious scowl on the other's face.

"Tsuna?"

Tsuna moved so close to the Enma's face that there was no hope of finding any space between them. Though the red head was slightly taller, Tsuna did his best to match the other.

"You know what Enma; I am _tired_ of people making decisions for me. Reborn controls my life, these rings control my life, and the fucking _mafia_s control my life. I want to make a choice that I think would work if that's alright with you. I want to control at least one teensy tiny aspect of my life without it being, 'Tsuna stop this guy' or 'Tsuna, use these rings and save the goddamn world'. Is that alright with you?"

Enma, who was shell shocked, slowly nodded his head.

"Good, now you listen to what I have to say. My torch for Kyoko has long since burned out. In fact, it happened at about that time we had to share a large house with them. One, I don't want to involve people who don't have to be involved and two, girls are weird and harder to understand than boys, or so I thought," Enma blushed and averted his eyes though they turned right back to Tsuna when the brunette growled lowly.

"As you can see with this whole Vongola stuff, I don't have time to constantly try and bang my wife to produce an heir, okay? I need someone who will be able to take over when I can't and someone that can occasionally _bang_ me if needed. Are my preferences also alright with you?"

Enma's whole face erupted in flames as the vulgar words spewed angrily from Tsuna's once delicate, innocent mouth. He slowly mouthed the word 'bang' and wondered should that even be in Tsuna's dialogue. It was oddly warming, in an I-should-so-not-get-hard-right-now-because-he-looks fucking-pissed way.

The teen was huffing by the time he had actually got to the last segment of his anger filled rant.

"Now, don't tell me what's best for me or what it not. The only person allowed to do that is Reborn, so it is now your fault if I blow my lid on someone. I can like who I want and will like who I want and just because I don't like you like that now, does not mean that I can't learn to like you. In worst case scenario, I don't and we both think we're not good enough. That's what Dame-Tsuna and Dame-Enma do. Just know that I won't allow you to fade out, you will stay by side as a trusted friend of the Vongola, not because I force you to, but because you _trust_ me."

Enma nodded and Tsuna glared.

"Open your mouth and speak to me Enma."

"I- I will, I promise Sawad-"

"Tsuna."

"I promise Tsuna."

Tsuna smiled and Enma couldn't help but to smile as well, because he promised. Tsuna sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Enma, sorry I yel-"

"You tasted like Mountain Dew."

The brunette stared in confusion at the boy who was staring at him with half lid eyes.

"Oh, um, I was just drinking one. Sorry, you don't like the taste?"

Enma nodded.

"I-I do. It's just…can I have one more?" Tsuna drew back, startled as the red head kneeled in between his legs with smooth movements that contradicted with his 'nick name'. Tsuna blushed and reached over quick as lightening to shove the half full bottle in the bandaged boy's face.

"Here! Drink from the bot-"

Tsuna didn't even have a chance to prepare for the on slaughter of _Enma_ that pressed against him. He had suddenly lost his earlier bravado and Enma had suddenly acquired some.

Funny how these things work.

They parted and Tsuna shivered as Enma's cool breath made goose bumps pop up unexpectedly. The red head let out a whimper at the scene that the Vongola Decimo made. There was a light flush covering his cheeks and Enma scooted away before he received even more things to dream about.

Tsuna panted but mostly because he realized that he had just set Enma straight and promised to try and love him, which sounded pretty shitty.

"Enma when I said-"

"That you'd try and like me? I know, but I can…I can see you doing it. I can picture you actually trying because I can trust you, right?"

Tsuna nodded and slumped down on the bed.

"Okay, okay…."

It was silent before Enma suddenly appeared above him.

"Enma, no more." The boy shrugged and smiled shyly.

"Mountain Dew makes you taste weird. I-I like it." Enma then grinned and slowly, so Tsuna could stop him if needed, placed a chaste kiss on his sticky lips before giving it a quick swipe of his tongue. Tsuna giggled before kissing the other again.

"There, last one." Enma slid off the bed, licking his lips like it was an early Christmas present.

"Thank yo-"

The door swung open.

"Time for dinner Dames. Mama made hamburgers," was the reply that came out of Reborn's mouth. Both boys' faces lit up red and they actually raced each other out the door…to get away from Reborn's beady coal, all-knowing eyes.

When they made it downstairs, everyone was seated at the table…including Reborn.

"How do you even do that?!"

"I have my ways Dame-Tsuna, now eat."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and was going to follow Enma to the pair of seats at the end of the table when Gokudera's voice suddenly rang out.

"Juudaime, I think it's best if you sit next to you right hand man!"

Enma flinched and looked apologetically at the silver haired, wide eyed boy.

"Gokudera-kun…"

He must have felt the aura surrounding Tsuna because suddenly sweat beaded down his neck.

"J-Juudaime?"

989898

***I didn't know whether to use Simon or Shimon so I just put the one that I always read in the manga.**

**This is the end, I hope you liked it. Please Review you lovely people.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, I NEED A BETA! **


End file.
